Momo's Strange Encounter
by TheDragonBlossom
Summary: It crept up right behind her bench and slapped a cold green hand over her mouth. Then, it quickly whisked her away out of the park, and carried her to a dense, dark forest on the edge of town...


  
Title: Momo's Close Encounter  
  
Author: DragonBlossom  
  
E-mail: Kamikazeryuu@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Peach Girl nor Scare Tactics. Sorry.   
  
AN: Okay, just to let you know (if you haven't already figured it out from the disclaimer) This fic is a Peach Girl Scare Tactics crossover. Never seen Scare Tactics? My advice to you, is never watch it. I personally think it is very stupid and pointless. No offense to any fans out there. Anyway, please read this, and review when you are done. Thanks everyone!  
  
  
It was a sunny Sunday afternoon, and all the world was lost in a lazy daze. The summertime had finally come, ushering in a period of joy and happiness, when all the world could be at peace for at least a little while. Momo Adachi was sitting on a bench in a park full of cherry blossom trees, idly playing with a flower petal that had fallen on her hand. She was reflecting on times past, and so involved in her reverie that she did not notice the morbid green shape that was slowly slinking towards her. It crept up right behind her bench and slapped a cold green hand over her mouth. Then, it quickly whisked her away out of the park, and carried her to a dense, dark forest on the edge of town...  
  
As soon as they were well within the forest, the slimy creature promptly dropped poor disgruntled Momo on the ground, and proceeded to tie her to a nearby tree.   
  
At first Momo was too surprised to speak, mystified by her strange situation and unusual captor. It seemed as if what was happening was a dream, although Momo was fairly sure she was awake.   
  
Finally, overcoming her surprise and gathering her courage she asked Who the heck are you and why on earth did you kidnap me? If you don't bring me back to the park this minute I'll-  
  
Momo stopped in mid sentence, too afraid to speak anymore.  
  
  
Her strange captor had begun to glow a dull red, and in its hand an energy ball was forming, growing larger and larger by the second. Momo gulped, positive the strange being was going to throw it at her, and she would be dead within minutes.   
  
Closing her eyes she whispered a silent prayer, for her friends and parents, and everyone she would be leaving on the earth. A lone tear dripped down her cheek, falling to the ground near her feet.   
  
And still the ball of energy grew. And grew.. And grew..Until...Slowly the creature raised its arm above its head, about to hurl the deadly ball at Momo. Momo silently braced herself, awaiting her vile doom.  
  
But right then, something amazing happened. The creature disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, and in its stead stood....  
  
Momo screamed, anger building inside her. You did this? YOU DID THIS?!  
  
Kiley didn't answer, just laughed and laughed and laughed...Until it seemed his head would fall off. Then he fell to the ground, and rolled around still laughing, and pointing at Momo, uttering phrases that were incomprehensible, but along the lines of:  
  
You bought this? You believed it hahahaha...  
  
Momo laughed too, in spite of herself since Kiley's face was beginning to turn purple, and when he laughed it sounded like he was snorting.  
  
  
But then her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw Toji and Sae come out from behind the bushes, followed by a woman she remembered from somewhere, but couldn't quite place. They were followed by a group of cameramen, and make-up people, who quickly ran over to her and untied her. Then the make-up people surrounded her and dusted of her hair and clothes, and the woman came over to her, and proceeded to tell her:  
  
Congratulations! Your on Scare Tactics!   
  
Then she smiled at Momo, as if she were positive that Momo knew what the heck that was.  
  
What? Who are you? Momo asked, now very very very confused.  
  
The woman frowned. I'm Shannen Doherty of course! Haven't you ever seen Scare Tactics?  
  
Momo slowly shook her head, having no recollection of ever seeing or hearing about that show. Then suddenly it dawned on her that in fact, it was that stupid show that she had once watched on that weird channel when she was bored.  
  
  
she cried, slapping her forehead.   
  
Scare Tactics! I remember now.. Momo said, trying to keep her facial expression from giving away how stupid she thought it was.  
  
Shannen Doherty smiled, and then, shoving a microphone in front of her face she asked,   
  
How does it feel to be live on international television?  
  
Momo just stared at her with a blank expression, and then her eyes widened in shock. Until that moment she hadn't actually realized that what had happened to her was being broadcast to people all over the world. She was on TV...Looking like a stupid idiot!!!   
  
And then she also realized who must have set the whole thing up...  
  
With a growl Momo shoved away the microphone, and a very shocked Shannen Doherty and then ran over to Kiley, Sae and Toji, who were still rolling around on the ground laughing. She towered over them, with her hands on her hips, a bright red fire in her eyes.  
  
DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!! she screamed in rage, picking up a stick and beginning to maniacally poke them with it.   
  
Toji, Kiley, and Sae got up and ran away in terror, and Momo ran after them, with Shannen Doherty, the camera people and make-up people trailing behind.   
  
And so ended another day in the life of Momo Adachi, and another episode of Scare Tactics.  
  
~Fin  
  
Now its time to..REVIEW!!! Dun dun dun... ;-)


End file.
